


Sisterly Support

by Merfilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sansa and Arya, not the same, but sisters.





	Sisterly Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



Arya was still wary, and Sansa still did not know how to understand her, yet, she was grateful.

They had both been forged by the deaths all around them, the wars that raged.

Sansa had never understood her wild sister, and knew it was mutual. 

They needed one another, though, both Starks of Winterfell, with people to see through the winter, to guard from the pain in the lands.

"You are my sister," Sansa said softly, as they stood together above the courtyard. "We may never understand one another, but we have that."

Arya covered her hand. "Always, my sister."


End file.
